Half Mad
by lazywriter123
Summary: This is a mix between Alice in Wonderland 2010 movie and Criminal Minds Don't own either. The mad hatter is dead and someone must take his place. Plus the Red Queen is back for revenge.
1. Death of a hatter

I don't own criminal minds and Alice in wonderland movie.

This is my first cross fiction.

Enjoy

White rabbit and Dormouse were at the mad hatter's house one morning. They came to bring him to the white queen. She requested his presence for an important matter. But when they got there they found the hatter in his bed. He looked like he was sleeping.

"HATTER, it's time to wake up. It's the afternoon, how are you still asleep" said Dormouse.

But the hatter didn't stir. In fact his body was cold and stiff. To their horror they realized that he was dead.

The funeral was solemn and full of tears. Each of them gave heartfelt speech about their dear friend. Except the March Hear, he just threw spoons everywhere. But everyone thought it was a lovely tribute to the Mad Hatter.

The White Queen, white rabbit, Dormouse, and March rabbit stood in the throne room after the funeral.

"But…why? Why did the hatter die" asked Dormouse.

The White Queen sighed, "It's hard to say why the hatter died but I know that when a hatter dies someone takes his place."

"You mean there were previous Hatters" asked Dormouse.

"You're still young, but yes. The first one was years ago, the one that knew Alice. She is gone now though. It has been many many years since then."

"Who will take his place?"

White Rabbit took out the Absolem to see what it foretells. "Hmm…well according to this, Alice was the hatter's closest friend. The share a connection the two but it's unexplainable what is it. So she would have become the next hatter. Yet she is dead, but she had children and they also had children so the bloodline went on."

"Who is the next descendant" asked the white queen.

"Hmm…a man, he is young. His name is…"

Suddenly a servant of the white queen rushed into the room. "My Lady…the Red Queen, your sister…has escaped the outlands and has an army. She is going to be at the castle soon."

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Humor

I don't own Criminal minds and the Alice in Wonderland movie

Enjoy

The team was walking out of the jet and to the SUVs waiting for them so they could drive to the police station of the Pittsburg, Pennsylvania.

They were called for a kidnapping case of two young girls and their help was needed. Spencer was in the car with Hotch and Morgan while the others were in the other car. He already read the case file and had it locked in his memory, so he decided to read a book he brought with him. His own personal "calm before the storm" route he does before they start the case.

He was reading a book about myths, lore, and fables in history. One chapter caught his eye,_ Alice in Wonderland_. It talked about how the story was based on how a young girl was whisked her responsibilities and her boring life. Yet she found out that a place of talking animals and castles with queens wasn't all it was cracked up to be. In a world were moral order and reason was basically nonexistent. A human like Alice could never belong to a world like that.

Some have claimed that a place like that did exist and Alice did exist. But Spencer wasn't one to believe in fairytales and magic. He was a man of science and the law; he protects and serves to keep the country safe from dangerous murderers and sociopaths. Still it would be nice to just dream once in a while.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

At the station Spencer got to work with the geographic profile while the others went to talk to the girl's parents. Garcia talked to Spencer over the computer using a program she created herself. It was much better than the trash that most people used.

"So what do you have so far Reid?"

"Well, judging from the fact that the girls lived close together and that they were kidnapped without anyone knowing or suspecting anything, must mean that the unsub lives close to their homes and has watched them to know their schedules."

"Good, I look up any one in the neighborhood who has a suspicious background."

The screen turned black and Spencer went back to finishing the profile.

As he sat and worked he couldn't help but feel a bit bored for some strange reason. "It's always the same with these unsubs, no matter what they do, they somehow make a fatal error or something."

He looked down at the map and noticed that the shape of the buildings looked like a small playing card. Suddenly he started to trace it out with his marker. When he was done he found it looked like the three of hearts.

He started to giggled; the buildings were shaped into a giant playing card. He started to laugh louder but then he saw his teammates coming in.

He erased the picture, since it was only temporary marker for a white board.

When the team came in they sat down around at the round table, "Reid, how's the geographic profile coming" asked Hotch.

"I finished it, I circled this area as the safe zone for the unsub."

Hotch walked up and looked at the area and patted Reid's back, "Good work this will near down the list of suspects. I need you and Morgan to go to the area where the girls were abducted."

Reid nodded and they went out the door and into one of the SUVs.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

Morgan and Spencer were in the car, it was a twenty minute drive.

Spencer looked out the window and felt that same bored feeling again. He started to get so restless for some reason also. When they stopped at a red light, he saw an old woman with her husband next to him. They both looked grouchy and sat on the bench to wait for the bus. A young, pretty girl walk down the sidewalk and the old man looks at her with interested eyes. The old woman glares at him before taking her purse and smacking him over the head.

At the moment, Spencer burst into laughter. Morgan jumped and looked to his right to see Spencer laughing and laughing. When Spencer finally stopped he saw Morgan looking at him like he had three heads. Spencer composed himself.

"I thought what that elder couple at the bus stop was funny" said Spencer.

"…ok…I just…never seen you laugh like that before."

"Me neither."

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$$#

The White Queen was sitting in the garden with Caterpillar (who was now really a butterfly, but still was called caterpillar for some reason). The White rabbit and Dormouse has gone with the aid of Bayard to find the new Mad Hatter.

"Now that he is the next Hatter, the madness and power of the descended hatter will take over his mind and body. Once it has fully taken over, he will never be able to return to his world" said the caterpillar.

"I think its cruel that he must be taken from his home. His friends and family will miss him so" said the queen with a heavy heart.

"Nevertheless, the red queen has escaped and Alice is dead. Therefore he is our only hope. The transformation will make it impossible for him to live in that world anyway. There is no point for him to be there."

The white queen sighed, there had to be something to undo this.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Changing

I don't own Criminal Minds and The Alice in wonderland movie (2010 version)

Enjoy

At the crime scene, Morgan and Reid were discussing how the abduction could have happened. "So the girls were abducted right here. It was dark…the lamppost don't light up this spot. He was careful but not bold. He made sure they won't make a sound and they would be vulnerable" said Morgan.

"Organized, yet afraid to let people see. He's bold but not completely daring" said Spencer.

After a while they headed back to the car, but Spencer saw something moving in a bush nearby. A rabbit in a vest and with a large pocket watch appeared. Morgan didn't notice but Spencer saw the rabbit point to his clock and then vanish.

Spencer thought for a moment but then noticed that Morgan was starting the car and he was telling for him to hurry. They still had a job to do. Spencer pushed his thoughts aside and ran to the car. The White Rabbit watched him from the shadows.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

At the station, the team was working against the clock to bring the girls back home safe. Spencer couldn't stop thinking about the rabbit. What was it going in a vest and looking at a pocket watch. It reminded him of Alice in Wonderland, but he thought better of it. It's all legend and fairytale, nothing more.

Spencer looking through various case files of known sex offenders and people in the community that had a big arrest record. They concluded that for the unsub to be this organized; he must be an experienced criminal. Soon after about two hours, Spencer brain began to hurt. As much as he wanted to help these girls, something in the back of his mind told him that it was pointless. They may save two girls but many others die around the country every day. Spencer gave a long sigh and got up to get some coffee.

When he got to the break room of the station, he saw that they were out of coffee. Spencer quietly cursed to himself, but he found some herbal tea in the cabinet. He made himself some lemon-flavored tea and took a sip. For some reason, the tea made him feel much better than his usual giant cup of coffee. He went back to the room and worked while drinking the tea.

Morgan noticed that Spencer wasn't drinking his usual cup of coffee, "Hey Reid, no coffee today?"

"We're out of coffee, so I made some tea. It really mellowing me out, but it tastes much better then coffee."

Morgan was almost in shock. Reid not drinking coffee? That's a rare moment indeed.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

After two more days they finally tracked down the unsub and where his house is. The team had his house surrounded and the unsub, Rob Manalow, had the two girls held hostage in his basement.

"Rob, there is nowhere to run, if you let the girls go unharmed, the court will show mercy in your sentence. There is no point in hiding in your house; you'll have to leave at some point" said Rossi over a megaphone.

Hotch told Spencer to circle around to the back of the house and try to find a way into the basement. Spencer soon found a small window but it was too small for anyone to fit through.

He didn't know what to do and the girls were running out of time. Suddenly he felt something click in his brain. Everything around became fuzzy and disoriented, like he was drugged. He closed his eyes and swayed slightly but then his eyes shot open but his eyes were no longer brown. They were now yellow with a hint of green. He smiled brightly and with his hands he grabbed both sides of the window and made it bigger. The girls saw him and were in awe. He quickly helped the girls out and the window returned to normal size.

"Are you some kind of magician" asked one of the girls.

"Probably."

His eyes suddenly became brown again and Spencer was a bit dizzy for a few seconds. What on earth happened, he thought but when he saw the girls he took them to the front of the house and the police took them away. The S.W.A.T team raided the house and arrested Rob.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

The next day, the team drove to the airport to fly home. Spencer was quiet since he rescued the girls. His memory was blank on what happened and how he got the girls out of the house. He just couldn't remember and it scared him that he couldn't.

On the jet Spencer fell into a deep sleep and dreamed of white rabbits and a placed called wonderland. He kept wondering why it felt so real and that it wasn't just a fairytale after all.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. Taken

I don't own Criminal Minds or any of the characters of the Alice in Wonderland movie (2010).

Enjoy

At home, Spencer sat on his bed and wondered about all the strange things that have been happening lately, such as drinking more tea and less coffee, having some short memory loss at random times, and his change in behavior.

**Flashback- a few days ago**

The team was at the local bar, since the case was closed and the unsub was in jail for kidnapping. Morgan was dancing with some ladies that were at the bar, giving him the "eye" of course. Garcia, JJ and Prentiss were talking with drinks in their hands. Rossi and Hotch were talking at the bar with glasses of scotch and bourbon next to them.

Spencer was sitting at the table, not really paying attention to the women's conversation. He felt slightly bored and wished something interesting would happen. A woman that was around Spencer's age walked in. He was quite beautiful and Spencer eyes changed back into the yellow-green color, like at the kidnapper's house. Luckily it was dark at the bar so no one could see his eyes well enough to notice anything strange. He smirked and walked up the woman. The team looked at him, completely stunned by what he did next.

"Hi, I'm Spencer."

She looked at him and smiled, "I'm Kate, nice to meet you."

They chatted for a while and then Spencer asked her to dance. She agreed and they slow danced on the dance floor.

The team was in complete shock and their mouths hung open, like they were fish.

After the night, she gave him her number and a kiss on the cheek.

Spencer is still trying to figure out what came over him that night

**End Flashback**

Spencer sat on his couch and tried to come up with any possible explanation for what was happening but he had nothing.

Soon Spencer became tired and fell asleep on his couch. Outside waiting for him was the Red Queen guards. They snuck into the house and one of them clubbed Spencer over the head. They carried him out and into the shadows.

The White Rabbit, Dormouse, and the White Queen were in the throne room when the March Rabbit and Bayard rushed into the room.

"My queen, Spencer has been kidnapped by the Red Queen."

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. the cat that grins

I don't own Criminal Minds or Alice in Wonderland (2010 movie)

Enjoy

Spencer woke up in a dark cell; his ankles were chained together and bolted to the floor. As he slowly regained his senses, he saw someone coming to his cell with a lit candle. A figure in what looked like red armor opened the cell and removed the chains on Spencer's ankles.

"The Queen demands your presence at once."

He roughly grabbed Spencer's arm and dragged him up the stairs and into a large throne room that was decorated with red hearts.

"I feel like I in a creepy episode of care bears" thought Spencer as he was brought to stand at the large heart-shaped throne at the end of the large room.

A short woman with a huge head was sitting on the throne. She had on a large red gown and lots of makeup. She sneered at Spencer and stood up.

"You don't look much like a Mad Hatter to me."

Spencer raised an eyebrow. "A hatter…what was this woman talking about?"

"You must have me confused with someone else. I'm Spencer Reid…not a hatter or whatever you call him."

"SILENCE" she shouted. Spencer realized she wasn't the type to listen to reason.

She stood up, "One more word and it's off with your head."

"What was with this woman", thought Spencer.

"Send him back to the dungeon, maybe after a few days with no food he'll show some respect" she said with a snarl.

Spencer was soon thrown back into the dungeon and left alone.

"What is going on? What is this place" Spencer thought.

Frustrated and confused he looked around for some way to get out. Yet there was no window and the door was steel bars. There was no way out.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Hotch called Spencer for the second time, but still he didn't pick up the phone. He was becoming increasingly annoyed but also concerned. He has noticed that Spencer was acting a bit strange but he was never late. Except the time he was having trouble with the drugs.

He prayed that it wasn't the case for this time.

He decided to go and check on Spencer for himself. The drive wasn't too long and soon he found himself at Spencer's apartment. He knocked but found that the door was unlocked.

"Reid" he called out, but no one answered. He realized that Spencer was gone. He immediately got out his cell phone to call the rest of the team.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

Spencer sat in his cell, alone and scared. What was going to happened to him, he kept thinking over and over again.

"_You can get out you know."_

Spencer's head snapped up and he looked around. "Who said that?"

"_I did."_

Suddenly a large, blue and green cat appeared out of thin air. With a wide grin he floated over to Spencer.

"Who are you" asked Spencer.

"The better question is who are _you_."

"I'm Spencer Reid, why am I here?"

The cat laughed, "Well at this point it would be more important to get out rather than know why you're here."

"Ok…how do I get out?"

"DO you remember that day, at the kidnapper's house? When you saw the two girls in the basement and the window was too small?"

"Yes…but I can't remember what happened really."

"I know…what did you feel in that moment?"

"Frustration…since I couldn't get the girls out and then…I kept trying to think of some way to get them out, but that's all I remember."

The cat gave him another big smirk, "Try to think as hard as you can, like you did at that that time."

Then the cat disappeared. "Wait, please help me" cried Spencer but the cat was gone.

Spencer thought about what the cat said and closed his eyes.

After a few moments, he opened his eyes. They were a yellowish-green again. Slowly he gave a big smiled.

PLEASE REVIEW


	6. Totally Mad

I don't own Criminal Minds

Sorry it took so long to update, been busy with volunteer work and stuff. But know I have time and inspiration.

Enjoy

The team was in Spencer's apartment, trying to find anything that could tell them what happened to their friend. But the apartment was clean, as if nothing happened. The only thing out of place was the coffee mug that was on Spencer's coffee table in the living. It was still full and untouched, which wasn't like Spencer at all.

"Do you think he left for some reason" said JJ.

"Well he has been acting a little strange lately" said Rossi. "Still he would call me or tell one of us if something was wrong" stated Hotch.

They nodded in agreement and continued to look for any clue or message of some sort. "Guys I think I may have found something" said Prentiss. She was near the front door with something in her hand. "What is it" asked JJ.

She showed the team a red six of hearts playing card that was near the front door. "Where did this come from?"

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#

The Red Queen was in the throne room, he had a few jugglers in the room for some entertainment, but she was still quite bored.

"Can't any of you do something interesting" she snarled. Suddenly Spencer popped up from behind her throne with a wicked smile.

"My queen…why waste your time with jugglers and fire-breathers. I have something much better than that." At first the queen was going to jump up and send him to be beheaded but his words peaked her interest.

"Go on" she said.

Spencer smiled; his yellow-green eyes were bright with amusement and mischief. "Well my queen, as you see my right hand is empty and so is my left hand. However with a flick of my wrist, I'll make two dove birds appear." The queen gave a small smile.

Spencer flicked his right wrist and instead of a small dove, a large vulture appeared and flew towards the queen. The bird pecked and scratched her head. She screamed as Spencer laughed and ran from the throne room. "Guards, off with his head!"

Spencer ran from the room and to the front gate, where guards were waiting for him with sharp spears. Spencer stopped dead in his tracks as the stood ready to skewer him. "You know I'm not one to spoil someone's fun, but I rather keep my head today gentlemen." Spencer reached into his pocket and took out a large sheet. With a flick of his wrist again, the wind picked up and he used the sheet to carry him away. The guards tried to stop him but he was too high up.

Spencer flew far from the red queen's castle and into the forest below his feet. Spencer landed on a soft patch of grass and placed the sheet back in his pocket. Suddenly the cat from before appeared, "Well done…but now you need to get back to your world." Spencer smiled; "I know I'll be back to normal shortly so I best do it quick" said Spencer with another wicked smile. He took out a flash from his back pocket. "Cheers cat…I'll be seeing you again really soon." Spencer drank the strange liquid and disappeared.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The team was back at the office, looking for anything that would lead them to Spencer. But they had nothing.

"Where could he possibly be" said Morgan.

Suddenly Spencer came into the door, looking a bit dazed but he was unharmed. The team jumped from their seats.

"Where the hell were you Reid" said Hotch with a stern voice.

"I'm not sure…I can't seem to remember" said Spencer in a small voice. He had to steady himself as he walked into the room. Morgan helped him to a chair and Spencer sat down.

"Do you remember anything" asked JJ, who looked to see if he was totally uninjured.

"No…but I woke up…in the park."

The team looked at each other. What the heck was going on?

Meanwhile, the red queen was enraged and called on of his guards to come in.

"Prepare the troops…its time I had a chat with my sister."

PLEASE REVIEW


	7. Wonderland

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer sat in Hotch's office, drinking coffee and trying to collect his thoughts. "Can you remember anything" asked Prentiss. Spencer shook his head, "Well…I was…taken by these figures. I really didn't get a chance to see them. I woke up in a cell; I was chained to the floor. Then I was taken to this…room that looked like a throne room for a queen. She called me "the hatter", I really don't know what she was taken about. She threatened to decapitate me. They brought me back to the cell and…that's all I remember."

The team glanced at one another. "This is too weird…" said JJ. Spencer sighed, what can he tell them? He had no idea what was going on either. Suddenly something clicked in his mind, "Wait…I remember one more thing." The team looked at him. "This…voice told me to…well think as hard as I can…and focus…then that's when I lose my memories." They gave him a funny look, "Are you sure Reid" asked Rossi. Spencer nodded, "Maybe I should try it" he thought. Spencer closed his eyes and focused hard. Suddenly he felt strange and then there was darkness. His eyes opened and he grinned.

Garcia screamed when she saw Spencer's eyes. "What the hell!" Spencer's eyes glowed as he smiled brightly. "We'll I must say…interesting place you guys have here. Not as fun as home though." The team backed away when Spencer stepped closer, this man was clearly not Spencer. He was something else that was for sure.

"Spencer…" said Prentiss. He looked at her with his glowing eyes; one was green and the other yellow. Spencer smiled, "Ah so that's what he is called huh…hmm. I'm called the Mad Hatter." He bowed graciously and gave a big, wicked grin. "This world of yours is so…strange. But then again I come from a world that's the exact opposite." Suddenly a small mouse came out of Spencer's pocket, "Ah Dormouse, decided to hitchhike in my pocket did you?" The mouse nodded, "I WAS going to save you but you did that yourself, well done." The mouse looked up and saw the team staring at him.

"What…you never saw a talking mouse before?" They shook their heads. "Anyway, the red queen is going to attack the white queen's castle in three days. We must return." "Wait, Wait…return to where? Who is the red queen" asked JJ. "There is NO time now" he shouted. Spencer smiled again, "Why not come with us." Spencer took out a large green and red egg. He dropped it on the ground and the whole room was engulfed in purple smoke. The team choked as the smoke vanished. Morgan looked up and saw a giant rose with a face on it. "AAHHH, what is that?" He turned around and saw a white rabbit in a coat and with glasses, "What is THAT?" He turned again and saw giant trees, a violet sky, a giant mushrooms, "AND WHAT IS ALL THIS?" Spencer smirked, "Welcome to Wonderland."

PLEASE REVIEW


	8. A WIFE

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

The team stood in awe as they gazed at the White Queen's castle. Sparking white marble and stone was everywhere along with white roses and flowers. She was there at the gate waiting for the team.

"Spencer…or I should say Mr. Hatter" she said with a smile and a twinkle in her eye.

The hatter bowed before the queen and he smiled, "My lovely White Queen…these are Spencer's friends from his world."

"Alright can someone please explain what is going on" said Hotch still trying to understand where they were and why Spencer was acting so strange.

"Follow me…all will be explained" said the queen. They all followed her into the castle. They entered a room with a large book on a pedestal.

The book flipped to a page on its own, _The History of the Hatter_.

The queen read from the large white book, "The hatter is a man that holds power that can undo and create worlds. Many claim him to be a sorcerer or even a fairy of sorts. According to legend, the very first Hatter was a young man that fell into our world on day; he had no memory of his life before that. Since that day, his powers were used in my court to bring peace as well as great magic to our world. When he died which was a long time ago, one of his descendants took his place. In fact one of his descendants was mothered by Alice, a young human girl that came to Wonderland over a century ago. Spencer Reid is one of the few descendants left. The current Hatter died recently…so now his power is Spencer's…however as time passes…the Spencer you know will begin to appear less frequently until he is gone for good and the Hatter will take over his body until his body dies and the line continues on."

The team was in shock. The Hatter…like from the story…and Alice was a real person?

"Spencer can't just…disappear" shouted Morgan.

She looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "I'm so sorry but this is irriverable…unless…"

The others looked up, startled by her words but hope gleamed in their eyes.

"If Spencer…marries a woman…he will have responsibilities…the hatter is a being without a care or concern…with a wife his powers would fade, thus going to the next descendant."

The others gasped…a wife…but WHERE would they find a wife before he changes completely?

"How long do we have until Spencer is gone?"

The queen sighed, "Four months…"

They all looked shell-shocked.

Oh…crap…

PLEASE REVIEW


End file.
